The invention relates to a device comprising a receptacle for storing a product which consists of a first liquid component and at least a second component, wherein a tubular guide element, oriented with its longitudinal axis with a vertical component, is arranged inside the receptacle with a spacing from a base, and a conveying apparatus for the product is positioned in the region of the guide element.
The invention also relates to a method for storing a product inside a receptacle, wherein the product consists of a first liquid component and at least a second component and in which the product is circulated inside the receptacle by a conveying apparatus which is positioned in the region of a tubular guide element arranged inside the receptacle.
Such products can, for example, be foodstuffs. It is, for example, also possible that the second component is liquid too. Examples of such a component are emulsions, and in particular milk. According to another alternative, the second component is solid. This can, for example, be the case with a juice with fruit pieces. Other examples are milk with coconut flakes, milk with cereals, and soups and sauces with chunky ingredients. The chunky ingredients can, for example, be vegetables and/or meat.
When the second component is solid, the second component is typically in the form of particles, wherein an average diameter of these particles can lie within a range of 1 to 40 mm. In special cases, smaller or larger average diameters are also possible.
When it is planned to store products which consist of at least two components, the problem can arise that the second component is not homogeneously distributed indefinitely in the first component and separation phenomena can occur. Depending on the specific weight of the first and second components, it is possible that particles float, on the one hand, or settle, on the other.